Hosts and hostesses wish to present an attractive table to guests when serving buffet style or at table. How the food is displayed and presented increases the appeal of the dish, making it tempting and irresistible.
Hosts enjoy adding decorative touches such as a floral display, candles and creative centerpieces. When all of the dishes, displays, candles and centerpieces are placed directly on the table, sitting flat on the table surface, the table landscape is crowded and unattractive. The surface area of the table limits the display area. If a host needs to fit everything on a table by elevating one or more items, he or she may have to go purchase one or more specialty items, which may be time consuming and expensive. If a host does own several display devices, matching the devices and finding storage for different size pieces between events is difficult. These devices take up a lot of space in the cabinet and not leaving much room for regular tableware.
Presenting dishes of food on one level at a buffet makes it difficult for the diner to reach over one series of plates to reach the desired dish, take a portion and then place it on his or her plate without spilling the food.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.